Destruction
by Adventuresomely
Summary: Love... Love, how destructive it is.


Destruction; it doesn't always have to be something that happens outwardly to the physical world.

Destruction can be an internal working as much as an external one – the destruction of the mind being a prime example. It can happen for any number of reasons; a sudden loss, a stirred up, repressed memory, years of torment from the ones you thought were your family and friends... Such destruction to the mind can have devastating consequences, leaving the sufferer incapable of rational thought in their mental anguish. In some cases, it can lead to physical disfigurement, as the psyche is so delicately interwoven into our physical being. Rotting away in a mental state that is so detrimental, the body will eventually begin to rot away from the inside out.

So was the beginning of the end, triggered by something as simple as a sweet melody, once sang by someone who lay close to heart. In turn it brought with it a chain of other memories and sensations – sensations too unbearable to handle for the feeble of heart. It shattered away what sanity was left over; a shameful tragedy for one who was so torn.

Long, slender white arms clutched at his face, scraping long claw marks from his eyes and downward. Lines of deep red blood trickled down his features, dripping onto the darkened floor of the bizarre capsule-like device that contained his form. This creature was clearly alien in nature, his body long and slender, ribs protruding like that of a malnourished animal. Giegue was its name, given to him by his species when he had been born – orphaned at a young age when his real mother died. He had a long, powerful looking tail that uselessly hovered behind him, swishing back and forth in a lazy fashion. Giegue's entire body was suspended in the air, an eerie red glow surrounding him, pulsing uneasily. Slowly, he reached his one bloodied hand out in front of him, touching the seemingly impenetrable glass that encased his being. The blood that covered his hand smeared on the glass, tinting it a crimson hue.

"Maria..."

Maria; she was Giegue's foster mother – nothing more than a human, yet so very important. She held the key to his happiness and to his suffering alike. Since infancy, she had raised him, taken care of him, and most importantly – loved him. Love was not an emotion that was shared among Giegue's species – it was something that was frowned upon as a weakness and strongly discouraged. They were an emotionless race, destroyers by nature – it was simply something that had been bred into their systems after thousands of years of evolution and natural selection. Maria had made Giegue weaker – his species took note of this by how attached he had grown to her, a human who's partner had betrayed them all.

They would not stand for it. Once Giegue had grown to an acceptable age where he could fend for himself, they assigned him his first mission to prove himself a liable member of the species. It was undoubtedly the most painful mission they had ever assigned him, as well. It was held against him that he assassinate Maria herself, without mercy, or be killed himself for insubordination. To kill her himself – it would sever Giegue's roots with the humans and make him colder just as the others of his species. This had been their intention, to force him to grow out of the concept of love so that they could prepare their plans of invading Earth, without risk of one of their own turning on them. Without a concept of love, they didn't know of its deep inlying roots and how strong they could stay within a creature that has been loved and cared for.

Yes, he did as he was ordered, and it ripped his heart apart to do so. The day he was assigned the horrible task, he went to her and explained what he must do – wanting to at least say his farewells to his surrogate mother before the deed was done. Maria, beautiful even in her older age with grayed hair and wrinkles, only offered him a smile and held her arms open to him. There was very little that she could do about it if she tried – she was merely an old woman now and she had no way to stop Giegue, especially given the circumstances. She had lived a long life… To end it now, she wouldn't have any regrets. The fate of the world would rest in the hands of the younger generations – she had faith they would succeed.

As Giegue went to her, giving her one final embrace before Maria's end came, she started to sing. She sang the song that she had sung to him when she and her husband had been taken away so many years ago – a beautiful melody of love that rang to the core of Giegue's being. As she sang, he shook with his sobs, burying his muzzled face against her shoulder. Her voice was so beautiful and that song, that song… That damned song would always be a horrible memory of this. A painful, lingering memory of childhood to death, with Maria there at every turn…

Once she had finished her song, Maria hugged Giegue, rocking him gently just as she did to him when he was a child. He wished so very much that she would stop, because every second she held him and reminded him of that sensation – love – it made him feel ever so much worse. He was so torn… He loved Maria very much, and yet would ultimately suffer death himself if he didn't destroy her. It was almost as if she felt his lament – as mothers often do feel when their children are upset or sad, and pulled away slightly, gazing into his red eyes.

"I don't blame you, Giegue. I understand what you need to do."

How those words ached in his heart. He was about to kill her, and she still found it in her heart to love him just as much as she always had. Why couldn't she hate him for it and make killing her easier? Why did she have to hurt him like this without meaning to? Love… He hated it – he despised it for existing and twisting him into a weak, pathetic being. He despised it and he craved it, too. To be loved for as long as he lived – by Maria, his surrogate mother… He wanted that more than anything, but it was being taken away. Maria was being taken away from him by the cruel fate of death.

He pulled away, wiping his face with his clawed hands, casting aside his broken tears.

"I am sorry…Mother…"

He waved his hand in front of her face, catching her lightly in his arms as she fell back somewhat. Her expression was peaceful and beautiful - she was merely asleep at the moment, put into a deep slumber by the use of his psionics so that she wouldn't feel pain. To have her crying out in agony while he did this – it was something he wouldn't be able to handle or live with. This way, she would at least not feel pain, forever falling in a deep slumber where her own reality was true and completely her own… Whether or not it would carry on into death, he hadn't any clue. Most of his species believed that in death, there was nothing more than darkness, eternal and cold. Part of him wanted to believe they were wrong.

Giegue slowly reached one hand up, still supporting her with his other – despite the fact that he could've easily kept her in place with the use of his powerful psionics. No, for their final moments, he wanted to be close to her; an inexplicable feeling that even he couldn't quite place. Very gently, he drew one claw to her forehead, closing his eyes as he sent a pulse of energy forth. It was similar in nature to a bullet to the head, only it left no marks on the surface. It easily damaged the sensitive brain tissue, destroying it irreparably and ultimately stemming her vital body functions, killing her. Her entire body fell limp after a moment, her breathing stopping along with the steady beating of her older heart. He had killed her, and tears slipped past his closed eyes as he shook, trying to restrain himself.

He had to remain composed; shut himself off from what emotions he'd gained. Faltering now and showing weakness to the ones who'd put him to this task – it would render this entire tragedy meaningless. It would make Maria's death pointless, because showing weakness would have him killed regardless. He had to act as if he had done it in cold blood and without remorse to prove himself to his species. An act was all that it would be, as well; part of him felt dead inside of him now that he'd committed the murder.

When he re-opened his eyes after a long few moments of trying to calm himself, holding Maria's body close still, the usually deep-red coloration was dulled and lifeless. His tears stopped flowing and he wiped away at his face to be rid of what was left of it. Hatred… He could feel the hatred in his heart toward the humans. They had turned him into this, took away what he cared for most, and took away the secrets of his people. They had caused this horrible pain within him and now they all deserved to perish.

The day after began his training as an official adult who would lead the invasion to Earth someday, having proven himself to be as cold blooded as the rest with the murder of Maria. They soon taught him the meaning of hatred and drilled the concept into his mind further; convincing him that love was merely a lie. Brainwashing is what it could be considered as; the longer they taught him the more he started to believe. Thirty years passed of this training; thirty full years since the murder. By time his training had finished, he was undoubtedly one of the strongest people of his race, fueled by his passionate hate for the humans.

The invasion of Earth started simply; the kidnapping of children's parents right from under their noses. Their cries, unable to stop him as he took away their parents; he gleaned from it a sense of sadistic satisfaction. They would know his hatred and they would feel the sadness of losing what was dearest to them; of that he would make sure. They were all so helpless to stop him and his plans!

There was, however, one who was coming for him, attempting to stop him and his invasion even with knowledge that he would surely fail. Ninten, the great grandson of Maria, weak with diseased lungs and feeble with his psychic power; he set out to stop Giegue's reign of terror. It was laughable, because such a weak boy, even with the friends that he'd gathered to come with, were powerless against a supreme being such as himself. What did they think they could possibly accomplish by confronting him? Fools; they were merely that, with a death wish just as well. Any line with Maria's blood shouldn't be so haughty as to assume they had a chance…

Giegue's thought process had been completely altered from what it'd been as of previous, when he was younger; no thanks to the demented loveless nature of his race. Hatred, hatred toward the betrayers… He would never admit it to the rest of them, but he couldn't care less about whether or not his own people had been betrayed and that the use of PSI was rapidly spreading across the Earth. No…He hated them so deeply for their repulsive idea of love when it was nothing but a weakening emotion. It'd left him so deeply wounded inside long ago, with no release for that pain other than the exertion of hatred. Love was a pointless thing and all that mattered was hatred.

Day after day, week after week, he lay in wait for Ninten and his friends to confront of with their meager powers. To lure them here to such a desolate place atop Mt. Itoi; it would be their final resting place if they even managed to reach its high peak. It was a fitting end to a pointless journey, to put them through such hardships only to shoot down all of their hopes of stopping him.

The day soon came when they ventured to the top of Mt. Itoi, by some miracle of fate having made it so far despite their weak, human bodies.

The Mother ship; it was piloted by Giegue from a glass-like capsule outside of the main portion of the ship. The ship rose up steadily from the other side of the mountain, where there was a vast canyon to look out upon; hundreds upon hundreds of feet in there air until Giegue was visible in his capsule. The three kids, merely kids they were; they stood defiantly and without fear. It was admirable, but so pathetically stupid as well. He pitied them; especially Ninten. So young and to die by his hand… He couldn't say he particularly cared that much for the other two ugly humans, however.

The capsule opened slowly, and in a moment he abandoned it, easily floating down in front of the three children with his arms crossed over his chest. He flicked his gaze between the three, narrowing his piercing red eyes.

"Ninten!"

His voice was deep; exuding power and dominance over the three kids. It was poisoned with malice, making the youngest, silver haired boy named Lloyd, gulp out of fear. The boy somewhat cowered behind Ninten, who stood the closest to Giegue with a determined expression.

"I am grateful to your family; your grandparents, George and Maria raised me."

His tail flicked about as Giegue drew closer to Ninten, red eyes focused upon the other's soft brown ones. There wasn't a single hint of fear there, despite the dominating energy Giegue naturally exuded. Ninten was, however, very tense with how close Giegue had drawn to him, making the alien grin for just a moment.

"…But, George stole vital information from our planet that can be used to betray my people…"

Giegue drew back, away from Ninten, who relaxed his stance just slightly when the alien was at a safer distance. It was a false sense of security, since Giegue could easily attack from very far away. He continued after a moment;

"And now, one of his decedents is obstructing our plans and must be stopped!"

Giegue rose into the air, red eyes seeming to glow brighter than before as he focused specifically on Ninten, ignoring the other two children entirely. They were unimportant in comparison to their leader; better left dead, by far. They were weak and with unrealistic dreams of saving a world that wasn't meant to be saved.

"Ninten! I am talking about you! Go home now! Perish with the rest of the ugly Earth people!"

Ana, who had been listening to Giegue's speech, clenched her fists now, gritting her teeth. Giegue's speech had apparently angered her, which only added to the alien's sadistic amusement over the entire situation. What did a little girl think she could do?

"Stop this! You monster! PK Beam!"

She held her hands up as she shouted; a DNA-like sequence of energy shooting from her hands and directly toward Giegue, who hovered in the air above their heads. The wave of energy was stopped seemingly mid-air, caught on the PSI-Shield that Giegue had cast around his body without their even noticing. His tail swished back and forth behind him, in an almost amused-sort fashion. Giegue's face split into an almost demonic grin as he laughed, deep and malicious in nature.

"Foolish one, you cannot do a thing with your meager powers; Powers worthy of a lowly insect!"

He waved his hand in front of him, sending forth an invisible wave of energy that hit them like a tidal wave. All three cried out in agony, causing Giegue to simply laugh. Yes, this is what they deserved… Ana and Lloyd fell to their knees in pain, yet Ninten continued to stand, stepping closer to where Giegue stay hovering. What a foolish boy! Yet, he had heritage of Maria's. He was a living memory of her, with such absurd courage and faith. Giegue wasn't surprised Ninten had such strong will; Maria had been the same when she was younger, as well.

"Ninten!"

The capped boy stared up at him, clearly in pain yet unwilling to give in to it.

"You alone, I may save you alone. Board our mother ship with me and forget your friends and family!"

It was an offer that he was willing to give only to Ninten, who was proving himself to be brave and fearless even in the face of death. As a living memory of Maria, they could live as family in a way; he could teach the boy to despise humans just as he did. He could show Ninten the truth, just as his people had done to him so very long ago.

Ninten looked back at his friends, taking note that Ana had begun her healing spells to fix what wounds she and Lloyd had already sustained. His attention turned back to Giegue after a moment of watching, his expression turning to that of a slightly more saddened one. Pity; he could so clearly see the emotion on the boy's face. Ninten pitied him and it disgusted Giegue more than anything.

"'M sorry, Giegue, fer everythin' that's happened ta ya with Queen Mary. 'M sorry ya hate humans so much… N' m sorry…"

Ninten shook his head, pausing for a moment as he pulled out a small instrument; an ocarina, to be precise.

"Th' answer's no."

And he placed the instrument to his lips, playing a melody that immediately made Giegue's eyes widen. It was that song…That damned song… That stupid, horrible, rotten song Maria had sung to him before she died. How did this child know that damned song?!

"Stop that!"

Another wave of energy shot forth, shattering the ocarina easily and stemming the flow of music. That damned song… Only a small bit of it had been played and it still caused Giegue pain; painful memories and concepts coming back to him for a moment. No, he had to cast those aside and deal with the task at hand! Love, love… Love was nothing but a false reality that didn't exist!

Ninten drew back, returning to his friends' side with the newly confirmed information on Giegue's one weakness. No, no! He needed to end this quickly before they started to sing it! He attacked once more, the invisible psionics striking them hard. All three were hit, crying out in agony under his wrath. Still, Ninten stood, very nearly buckling at the knees after the last attack. That dirty, rotten human, no matter how many times Giegue hit, that stupid boy still stood and refused to give in! Worse yet…

"S-Sing…! We have to sing!"

As soon as Ninten had said that, he turned back to Giegue while holding onto his painfully throbbing arm and began to sing. Once he started, the other two quickly joined in despite their pain, causing Giegue to hold onto his ears.

"Take a melody, simple as can be! Give it some words and, sweet harmony…!"

Their voices seemed to blend together so perfectly, in absolute harmony despite the pain that was also evident. The emotion was so clear in their voices, casting aside fear for the moment to sing that damned song. That song of love... It was so very painful to hear.

"No, stop singing! Stop this, you pathetic humans!"

Out of rage, he unleashed an ever more powerful attack, which ultimately caused Ana and Lloyd to collapse entirely, unconscious after Giegue violently lashed out. Ninten stumbled and fell to his knees, trying so very hard not to give in entirely as he continued to sing. Even in pure agony that made him want to cry and pushed him so very close to blacking out… Ninten continued to sing, onward and onward he went. He repeated the verses over and over again, singing with all of his remaining strength. Those stupid, stupid kids… Giegue clutched at his head, sparks of psionic energy appearing around his body as he started to lower out of the sky slowly but surely.

Memory after memory came forth of Maria; her teachings of love, her loving him, his guilt of killing her. Images flashed in front of his eyes as tears spilled forth; Maria holding him, singing that song until he fell asleep… Maria rocking him whenever he was upset… Maria… Maria… She'd raised him and loved him as a son. She'd given him something no being of his race and given him; she had cared for him, and he had killed her in cold blood. He had killed her for the good of his race and it was his entire fault that she was gone now. She was gone; the only one who had ever loved him. All of the memories she had given him; it was pure agony to his breaking heart. Thirty years… And those memories were still there within him. Memories of love were still there despite his brainwashing.

Something inside of his head snapped, pupils dilating as his red eyes dulled; just as they had the day he killed her. He fell to the ground entirely, weeping unabated against the hard ground. Love… Love had broken him and made him weak, just like his people had taught him. Love had turned him into a pathetic insect that couldn't even carry out his mission of destroying the ones who had caused him so much pain. Love, love… Love was such a horrible, painful, heart-shattering thing that killed him inside.

Ninten approached him, reaching a hand out to the defeated alien with a look of pity and sadness. No, Giegue didn't need Ninten's pity; it was pathetic enough that he'd been turned into a mess by a simple song. In an instant, Giegue vanished, reappearing moments later inside of the Mother ship once more. A quick teleportation made things easier on him; easier than facing Ninten who had very well broken him with that song and the memories that came with it. Easier than facing Maria's incarnate face to face when he was so weakened…

With what little will Giegue had left, he piloted the Mother ship to leave Earth at once. He had failed his mission and had no place among his people anymore. He knew all too well that he would be punished severely for fleeing when he had a perfect chance to kill them all. Yes, upon returning to his world, he was stripped of all rights as one of his species and put into a capsule of solitary confinement. The very capsule that contained his being as he slowly deteriorated into a shadow of his former self.

"Maria… I am sorry… N..i..n…t…e…n…"

He looked down at his hands; both were turning a corrupted red coloration, the once solidity of his form turning into something else. How long had he been in this place? He had lost track of the days that turned into weeks, weeks into months… His mind ceased to function properly anymore, it seemed. All that remained was that song as his thoughts and sanity slipped into a darker place; a place that he couldn't find his way back from.

He was turning into pure energy; dying from insanity that took over his being. All over his body, cracks had begun to form and his being had begun to change into this raw energy, created by his insanity. He stared out of the crimson tinted capsule, completely alone and in the dark, without anyone to help him stop what he was becoming. It was too late to save him, anyway; his mind had been broken beyond repair.

"It… H…U…R…T…S… Maria…"

In the end, love destroyed him.

Love, the ultimate power, drove Giegue to insanity and death.


End file.
